merciamfandomcom-20200214-history
Krownsland
Krownsland Krownsland is a nation which is non-aligned and values trade with all nations. Krowni Historians believe that modern Krownsland began at the 1600's. Currently it is a Parliamentary democracy with the Royal Family pulling the strings in secret. Due to Royalty Krownsland has not abolished its old nobility system. Due to their systems many people from the "infidel land" are not allowed in the main land. Geography The Geography of Krownsland could be divided into two, The Mainland, and The Integrated Land/Infidel Land. The Mainland are the islands directly below the main continent, however there are debates whether Korseus is part of the mainland or not. States Of Krownsland Krownsland is divided into 13 regions. These 13 Regions are either Autonomous or controlled by the government in the mainland. Nessiya The Region of Nessiya is Controlled by the Parliament in Krownsland which leads Nessiya to be the most Rural area in Krownsland as the idea of industrializing and keeping it green is always tossed around when it comes to Nessiya. Boteill The Autonomous Region of Boteill is One of the most Autonomous region in the Integrated land. This region is dubbed as the region of immigrants thus giving it one of the most flexible laws as the laws are shaped by its citizens not by the parliament. Nou Kost Nou Kost was the first colony of the Krownsland Empire being founded in 1658. Being the first colony it brought the ideals of Krowni's being superior leading to the extinction of the native Kha'luyanni people. Due to its heritage debates in parliament of it being part of the mainland are always talked about. Premi Infide Premi Infide used to be a jungle with only roads leading from Nou Kost to Arikon. Due to the modernization act of 1756 it has been the capital of native assimilation and the general politics of the Infidel Land as well as the primary embassy of Korona Pieterre. However the laws of the region is entirely decided by the council of islands. Arikon Arikon is the largest producer of agriculture, trout farming, and anything related to food. It is regarded as the Feet of Krownsland due to its important contributions. Because of the recent pollution problems in the mainland Arikon was given the autonomous status to give it farm friendly rules.It became corporate friendly laws after all the farms were bought by corporations. Korondia As Arikon is the Feet of Krownsland, Korondia is the genitals of krownsland, not neccesary for living but neccesary for the future and pleasure. Korondia is the largest producer of tea and coffee while also being the largest in population and second largest in native population. Borde The last colony of Krownsland to be made. Borde is the largest producers of arms, coal, and steel.The recent tensions in Merciam has led to Krownsland's arms industry to boom as the government has bought equipment for its military. Korseus Korseus is the most far off island and is debated to be part of the Integrated land or the Mainland. It is also debated to be the first colony. Korseus is however the most beautiful dense city in Krownsland often being nicknamed the Paradise of the Old Gods. Brigada Brigada is an island which were used for various naval invasions in the past. This led to it being one of the most fortified island in Krownsland. This is also where the military mainly operates in Nou Isla Nou isla is the coldest region in Krownsland. The island is called Nou isla as without food from the other regions and modern transport it would stave, because of this Nou Isla was the very last of the mainland to be settled. Nou isla is where the greatest minds and the most curious go to because of its unusual nature. Isla De Centro Isla de centro is the island of transport. The first underground trains and roads in the mainland was built here. This is also where many car manufacturers go to as well as being the central hub for transportation companies. Weissla Weissla was a rival of Korona during the olden age. It started to fail when krownsland started to get steam from colonization. Eventually after many wars in 1680 the treaty of Unification led to the birth of Korona-Weiss. Weissla today enjoys many jokingly stereotypes from Korona. It also enjoys being autonomous some people even say that by 2020 Weissla would be able to interact diplomaticly with other nations. Korona Korona is a small island that used to be feud over by a lot of counts. Korona today however is one city spanning from coast to coast with grass there coming only from other countries. The only animals that live in the city are dogs,cats,seagulls, and albatrosses. Korona is currently the home of the royal family, the parliament, and the capital city of krownsland History Paleolithic and Neolithic Age The Rise of Nobility Invasion of The Islands One Korona The Colonies Korona-Weiss Krownsland Formed Revenge on Korona Pieterre The Industrial Concern The People's Revolution The Restoration Of The Monarchy The Modern Age